User talk:Skipper733/Archive 3
This is my talk page.-- 16:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Trades Can I get 20 red flowers for 20 worker bees? Got any customers lately?-Skullkeepa14 yeah sure I'll send them in a minute. An no customers lately Which means sadly no pay for you :(-- 16:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh wait have you pended as a friend yet? 23:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'll do that now. Did you know that u can eat flowers, so u could put them on yer food menu? Also U should put in your market how its says u have rank 1-3 everything, U should set up rank pax so say rank 3 pak=50 tires, 5 carburetors, 5 shox and 10 clix of stunt or race trak of ur choice? Do U understand me?-Skullkeepa14 I guess so but can you eat red flowers?-- 02:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Actually know but I think the pax thing is already taken ( the idea ) how about shopping cart system where the customer can put different items in one cart the give me back their cart ( copied off the talk page ) then I or any other worker can calculate the price .-- 02:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Heade My Words!-Skullkeepa14 Have a look at all of the market traders stores, theres no otha store who is doin it, u could be the first person to have it? Oh and nearly got too the trade, im a bit busy with somethin on tha internet-skullkeepa14 Could u add me on MLN i've given u a friend request, The bees are ready!-skullkeepa14 I've sent u a friend request and the worker bees r ready! lol i was suppose to send u the worker bees for the flowers nm.-- 03:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, skipper733 please trade for me? - J_stop_black Red Flowers Have a look on google and look up "Are red flowers edible?" I have eaten them before (as long as nobody pees on them)-Skullkeepa14 I'm not sure that's exactly appropriate for the Wiki, Skullkeepa... 05:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Read the above comments and have a look at the snack menu at MLN elves then u will see!-skullkeepa14 Speaking of markets where did the quazshop go?-skullkeepa14 1. I was referring to the comment you made, "I have eaten them before, (as long as nobody pees on them)" As I said before, not exactly Wikia-appropriate. 2. I asked Kjhf to delete it, mainly because it was distracting me from productively editing the Wiki. I'm considering filing an RfA, and userpage shops don't really count for much in the world of Wikian administration. 05:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) o..k..., can u help me with my sig this is what keeps on coming up{User:Skullkeepa14/sig}} 05:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You get me so please help me! I BEG UU-skullkeepa14 Great new IDEA!! I've just had a brainwave, since were MLN elves, for christmas we could do a christmas sale, and u could have games and special giveaways- ha ha ha Wow I'm surprised Nastajia12 didn't think of that or me for that matter. great Idea ( and I'm glad you sig works ). -- 15:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Idea for me Hey boss, In ur shop could u have a picture of my avatar and then a caption on the bottom saying: Ideas Specialist. I could also use this picture on my userpage!-- 10:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I can't make you the picture rate now but If you ask german77 he will be able to help you.-- 14:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Another Great idea U could have Elvling EXP (experience points) and these could be accumulated for certain prizes, Event's, Certain amount of clix.This is a top secret idea between me ans skipper so keepa out -- 10:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ooooh I like that Idea But will have to work on it later.-- 14:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Keep out who..... Whoever is viewing!-- 04:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Besides it's a joke!-- 04:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) sig ok thanks Edit to MLN elves shop Hey Boss, I edited the caption under my picture in the shop to say:Our Ads, Our Ideas, Our Specialist. Is that ok? 04:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC)s that okay? yep -- 14:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic Congrats you win the 4th traffic game.-- 02:48, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! -- 02:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic you won good job!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 16:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks It was fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 16:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) License Hey, Could I buy 1 plumbing license how much would that be?-- 01:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) So 1 plumbing licence how much? -- 06:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well since one plumbing license is takes 100 clicks to obtain it would cost 100 clicks.-- 15:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) sig+page I'd leave the page the same yellow but (so your sig will show up on your page) I'd change it to #FDF017-- 20:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) No thanks joe200 I'm fine -- 00:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic ---- If you put your sin in [[User:Joeman200/Traffic | MY traffic] I'll put my sig in yours! Deal??-- 16:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Second Customer Please put this on your page as a thanks from me for being the second customer at my -- 09:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Gypsum or pipes? any gypsum or pipes in stock?-- 12:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) sorry none in stock.-- 20:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Do it! Skipper you should try out to be an Admin. You are relay good @ editing I mean I was here like two weeks before you got here and ME: YOU: !!!!!!! and you have an Awesome page! PLEASE DO IT :::::hopefully, :::::: :::::::sorry I am not fit to be a admin. maybe just a rollback.-- 01:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Yes we caught a opossum! SO CUTE but we had to let it go. darn.... also you have to be careful with baby animals some species will forsaken their babies if they've been touched by human hands. but don't stress it opossums aren't like that i think. -- 18:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) well it wasn't a baby it was a kid this is not ares I just found the pic on the computer and I looked up opossum care they do not play possum but relay bite! (My dad found that out! ha hah ha) 18:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) =what? = All I did was delete the pic of the opossum. -- 00:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Got it okay then: if you need me I'm making a huge edit to Rank.-- 00:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Play MLN Item!]-- 00:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Well I think that you may not have created this yet or that you spelt the link wrong.-- 00:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind I found it.-- 01:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Nails: Urgent Hi r u on wiki right now? I need 41 nails like right now. I have 5 pipes i can offer u for them!-- 01:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) sorry i'll make it up by giving you 20-- 21:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry im already rank 7-- 03:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Email What is your email... i need it to send you the code to see the sneak peak.... its the only of the 3 SAFE ways!! 00:52, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but that would give away my real name.-- 21:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, just come on the IRC Now. 21:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) darn it... Don't have It... hang on send me your email and i'll send you mine though your email.-- 21:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok.. my email is belizehp@yahoo.com... and can you do me small favor please... 21:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Sure....-- 21:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I will tell u on the IRC. Go here. For no needs of download.Java Freenode just remember the channel is MLNW 21:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Can't get on won't connect.-- 21:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) BARNSTAR -- 01:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Wow I'm speechless this is my first barnstar. thank you.-- 01:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Trade Market help. Hi, you speak spanish? sorry no but german77 does... Any way you can type english can't you?-- 02:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, bye. IRC can you come on the IRC? No sorry mack. It doesn't work on my computer.-- 20:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Help setting up? Can you help setting up my trade market thingy? The edit obove is from me sorry.Legoguy1866 (talk) 11:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) sure.-- 15:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) hi skip!(Am i aloud to do that.)can you geve me info on how to get to rank 3.(I'm only rank 2) write back to as4657(since that is my name) or try and befriend on my lego network.bye. p.s:can you help me on rank 3 after rank 2 pleass if you can. As4657 (talk) Actually I know drone7133 can help you with that. he's on the wiki.-- 19:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Do you like my page with the rank thing? have fun with your grandparents! -- 17:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) : Yeah I like your rank thingy. And thanks I'm at my grandparents right now. :)-- 17:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) with your computer (if you have a laptop) of does your Gpa have one?-- 17:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) By gpa you mean my granmpa right? and yes he has a lap top. 17:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ya I ment grandpa and cool my grandparents do not in fact they just got a cellphone -- 17:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ha!!! mine don't.-- 17:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) This is just funny what you guys are talking about.[[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 17:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) IN comedy User:Skipper733/type up comedy do I have to make up the jokes?-- 17:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yes.-- 17:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) in that case please delete any of my jokes and I'll think of some-- 17:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well You can have other peoples jokes in there just right THE NAME OF THE PERSON.-- 18:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) well I got them off the web so I hav Oh have to go -- 18:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC)